


Cae

by Yevynaea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dollhouse
Genre: AU where the Dollhouse is Hydra funded, Angst, Dolhouse AU, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, One Shot, Post-Series, Sad, no happy ending, post agents of shield at least, really au for dollhouse because i fucked up the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is sent to investigate a HYDRA-funded project known as the Dollhouse. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cae

"My team will find me!"  Skye spat, struggling fiercely against the straps holding her. They'd had a difficult time getting her into the chair to begin with; she'd nearly escaped the building twice, had taken down almost every man sent after her without killing them, and had been dragged back upstairs kicking and screaming. Skye took a sadistic kind of satisfaction in knowing that the blood and bruises on the men around her were her doing. They deserved it after what they'd been doing to people.

"You know, you're lucky the Actives are all asleep right now." The blond man standing over her raised one hand to wipe his shirt sleeve over his split lip. "Otherwise you could've caused a lot of panic."

"Because we wouldn't want your little _dolls_ getting scared, now, would we?" Skye asked sarcastically. God, she hoped the team would get here soon to get her out of this. They'd found an electronic trail in one of Hydra's computers that led them to a place called the Dollhouse, a secret project, funded and founded in part by Hydra, and completely under the radar. Skye had gone undercover as a client to get into the place, but they'd known she wasn't who she said she was.

"The Actives are very childlike in their wiped states, which means a girl running around yelling and hurting the security guards would be pretty bad." The scientist agreed, tapping away on his keyboard and completely missing or ignoring Skye's sarcasm. "Now this may pinch."

Skye's world went a bright, painful blue.

 

•=•=•=•=•

 

"Hello, Cae. How are you feeling?" The nice man asked with a smile.

"Did I fall asleep?" Cae asked, confused.

"For a little while." He nodded.

"Shall I go now?" She asked.

"Not yet." The man said, and that wasn't quite right, wasn't what he was supposed to say.

Cae looked up when the door opened, and a man with dark hair walked in. Cae thought he looked a bit broken.

"Sky." He said, sadly, and that wasn't right either, though she didn't know why.

"Ward! I thought you were deemed too emotionally involved to be her handler." The doctor-man said. The man with dark hair-- _Ward_ \-- shook his head. The doctor went to give him a piece of paper, and Cae watched, fascinated.

"I know the script already. Just do it." Ward said curtly. The doctor went to the computer.

"Is it time for my treatment?" Cae asked, but she'd already had her treatment, hadn't she?

"Yes, but this is a special one." The doctor smiled, and Cae smiled back. The world was purple and blue and bright and Skye knew the man in front of her, knew Ward and hated him-- no, that wasn't right. _Trusted_ him. Cae trusted Ward, why wouldn't she?

"It's gonna be alright." Ward said, taking her hand.

"Now that you're here." Cae agreed.

"Do you trust me?" Ward inquired.

"With my life." Cae assured him.

Ward somehow looked less broken, but he also looked _more_ broken. Cae didn't understand.

"Shall I go now?" She asked.

“If you like." The doctor said, and Cae stood up to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Cae literally just means "to fall" which I thought made it very ironic/poetic for Skye so I chose it as her doll name even though it's not technically really a name. (They did name dolls things 'Alpha' and 'Whiskey' though so I think their definition of names is a little looser than most people's.)


End file.
